Biotyka
right|290px Biotyka to naturalne moce posiadane przez niektóre rasy, np. asari, choć inne również mogą korzystać z tych umiejętności za pomocą implantów (wykorzystują Pierwiastek zero. Polegają na tworzeniu pola efektu masy i wykorzystaniu go jako oddzielnych umiejętności, tj. m.in. rzucanie wrogów siłą umysłu, tworzenie tarcz, które chronią przed wrogim ogniem, pozwalając dalej strzelać, i tworzenie małych osobliwości, które powodują, że wrogowie oraz elementy otoczenia lewitują bezwładnie dookoła nich. Biotyki mogą używać trzy z głównych klas postaci: #Adept #Strażnik #Szturmowiec Historia Wszystkie Asari mają naturalne zdolności biotyczne od dnia narodzin, choć nie wszystkie decydują się na rozwijanie tych umiejętności. Biotycy innych gatunków są osobami, które były narażone na działanie pyłu z pierwiastka zero jeszcze będąc w łonie matki Następnie dzięki implantom są w stanie generować efekt pola masy. Wystawienie na działanie pierwiastka zero nie gwarantuje uzyskania zdolności biotycznych. Przeciwnie, na większość płodów, które zostają wystawione na jego działanie, nie ma on w ogóle wpływu. U innych będą rozwijać się nowotwory mózgu lub inne przerażające fizyczne komplikacje. U ludzi około jedno na dziesięć niemowląt wystawionych na działanie pierwiastka zero rozwinie w sobie wystarczająco silny i stabilny talent biotyczny, aby rozpocząć trening, a zdolności te nie zawsze są trwałe. W bardzo rzadkich przypadkach, ludzie, którzy byli narażeni na działanie pierwiastka w okresie życia płodowego, lecz nie przejawiają talentu biotycznego, mogą jako dzieci rozwijać je poprzez dodatkowe narażenie się na wpływ pierwiastka. left|thumb|250px Gdy osoba zostanie zidentyfikowana jako posiadająca zdolności biotyczne, może zostać wyposażona w chirurgicznie wszczepiany wzmacniacz zwykle wprowadzany w okresie dojrzewania, w celu uczynienia jej zdolności na tyle silnych, by stały się użyteczne. Niektóre rasy eksperymentowały z biotycznymi lekami do stymulacji mocy zamiast implantów, takimi jak Czerwony piasek. Następnie dana osoba musi rozwijać świadomą kontrolę nad swym systemem nerwowym, co jest długim, trudnym i powolnym procesem (oprócz Asari, które posiadają ten stopień kontroli od urodzenia). Biofeedback jest powszechnie stosowany w celu ułatwienia tego procesu. Po przeszkoleniu biotyk potrafi generować i kontrolować ciemną energię do poruszania przedmiotów, generować bariery ochronne lub powstrzymywać wrogów. Zdolności biotyczne można podzielić na trzy ogólne kategorie: #telekineza - stosowanie pól masy do podnoszenia czy rzucania obiektami; #pola kinetyczne - tworzenie pól masowych do unieruchamiania przedmiotów (w walce zazwyczaj pocisków lub samych wrogich jednostek); #Zniekształcenia przestrzenne - tworzenie i przemieszczanie efektu pola masy, by zniszczyć każdy obiekt znajdujący się w ich obrębie. Zakres Biotyki Ludzka Biotyka Po serii wypadków statków kosmicznych w 2150, które spowodowały rozproszenie pierwiastka zero na obszarach zamieszkanych, narodzili się pierwsi ludzie-biotycy, choć ich umiejętności nie były od razu rozpoznawane. Przez ten czas dzieci stały się nastolatkami, natomiast Przymierze nawiązało kontakt z Cytadelą i dowiedziało się o wpływie pierwiastka zero na dzieci w łonach matki. Firma o nazwie "Conatix Industries" powstała w celu wyśledzenia narażonych osób i rozpocząć rozwijanie pierwszych biotycznych implantów dla ludzi. Krążą pogłoski, że po odkryciu powiązania pierwiastka zero z biotyką niektóre ludzkie kolonie zostały celowo wystawione na działanie pyłu pierwiastka zero, by stworzyć więcej biotycznych dzieci. right|250px|Biotyk używający mocy Rzut W 2160, Conatix rozpoczą program BAaT (Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training) na Stacji Gagarina szkoli potencjalnych kandydatów do wszczepiania implantów biotycznych. Ponieważ Przymierze bardzo niewiele wiedziało o tym procesie, to potajemnie wynajęto Turiańskich najemników jako instruktorów, ale kiedy jeden z nich, Komandor Vyrnnus, zginął podczas kłótni z uczniem, BAaT został zamknięty. Zapisy odnoszące się do programu, wciąż pozostają tajne. Przymierze odniosło znacznie większy sukces przy późniejszych projektach szkoleniowych. Większość ludzkich biotyków używa implantu L3 Przymierza, które nie są zbyt silne, lecz znacznie bezpieczniejsze w użyciu. Niektórzy ze starszych biotyków posiadają jednak implanty L2, które pozwalają na zwiększenie umiejętności - umiejętności Kaidana Alenko ponoć są porównywalne do zdolności asari - ale przy znacznych kosztach. Implanty L2 notorycznie powodują różne powikłania i efekty uboczne takich jak obłęd, upośledzenie umysłowe czy paraliżujący ból. Możliwe jest ulepszenie implantu z L2 na L3, aczkolwiek procedura ta jest rzadko stosowana, ponieważ istnieje bardzo wysokie ryzyko uszkodzenia mózgu. Wiele osób z implantami L2 czują, że Przymierze nie zapewniło im wystarczającej pomocy medycznej lub finansowej i chcą odszkodowań za własne cierpienia. W niektórych przypadkach ekstremalny stres fizyczny bądź psychiczny może spowodować, iż nawet zazwyczaj stabilny biotyk z implantem L2 może doświadczyć podobnych problemów zdrowotnych. Ludzcy biotycy często stają w obliczu uprzedzeń i nieufności ze strony innych gatunków, głównie przez błędne przekonania o własnych umiejętnościach (niektórzy ludzie błędnie wierzą, iż mogą czytać i kontrolować umysły innych). Gdyby misje, w których uczestniczyli Major Kyle oraz Martin Burns zakończyły się całkowitym rozlewem krwi, uprzedzenia i nieufność może osiągnąć punkt, w którym rząd zażąda rejestracji ludzi ze zdolnościami biotycznymi. Niektóre organizacje religijne i ideologiczne są przeciwne do biotycznych modyfikacji. Niektórzy znani biotycy nadużywają swoich umiejętności - wykorzystując je by oszukiwać w ruletkę, czy robić sobie żarty z innych. Odnotowano kilka doniesień o takich osobach, które zostały zaatakowane przez tłum przerażonych osób, a nawet zabite. Z drugiej strony Wojsko Przymierza wita biotyków z otwartymi ramionami i zapewnia im masę werbowniczych zachęt. Obecnie są oni często w pierwszej linii wielu naziemnych jednostek bojowych. Z powodu ogromnego wysiłku fizycznego niezbędnego do biologicznej generacji ciemnej energii, biotycznym żołnierzom przypisuje się dużą dzienną porcję kalorii (4500 kcal dziennie, dla porównania przydział dla standardowego żołnierza wynosi 3000) i zaopatrywani w napoje energetyczne, aby pomóc im utrzymać odpowiedni poziom cukru i elektrolitów we krwi. Pola elektryczne w ich ciałach są również w małym stopniu podatne na małe wyładowania elektrostatyczne, gdy ci dotykają metalu. Rodzaje implantów Wszyscy biotycy starający się sprowadzić swoje umiejętności na poziom użytkowy zostają wyposażeni (w okresie dojrzewania) w elektroniczny implant mózgu. Po zainstalowaniu implantu może on zostać zastąpiony lub zmieniony podczas bardzo niebezpiecznej operacji mózgu, więc większość ludzi zachowuje ten sam implant na całe swoje życie. Biotycy są klasyfikowani w zależności od modelu posiadanego implantu oraz wytrzymałości ich zdolności. *'L1' - ci biotycy mogą manipulować małymi przedmiotami, ale ich umiejętności nie są wystarczająco silne, aby stały się opłacalne ofensywnie, ponieważ L1 wszczepiano po osiągnięciu dojrzałości płciowej. *'L2' - po raz pierwszy wprowadzono je w 2167. Tu wyniki dla tych implantów znacząco się różnią: niektóre L2 są silniejsze niż L1, inne są silne, ale niestabilne, a inne są na tyle silne i stabilne, że nadają się do walki, choć biotycy zwykle odczuwają pewien dyskomfort z implantami. *'L3' - opracowano je w 2170. Biotycy z implantami L3 są konsekwentnie stabilne przy umiarkowanych zdolnościach; podczas gdy ich górna granica jest niższa niż L2, L3 są bezpieczniejsze, gdyż powodują znacznie mniej niebezpiecznych skutków ubocznych. *'L3-R' - skrót od "L3-retrofit", są to osoby wcześniej posiadające implanty L1 lub L2, które przeszły bardzo niebezpieczną operację mózgu, w celu zastąpienia dawnego implantu nowym modelem. *'L3-X' - implanty zainstalowane w nieodpowiednim kandydacie. *'L3-X1' - implanty eksperymentalne badane w Akademii Grissoma w 2186. *'L4' - nowy implanty wykorzystywany na dzieciach przy Projekcie Ascension. Implanty te wzmocniono poprzez wykorzystanie wbudowanego interfejsu VI w w celu umożliwienia monitorowania zewnętrznego oraz zwiększenia umiejętności użytkownika. L4 umożliwia wzrost o 10-15% mocy w stosunku do L3 (u 90% pacjentów bez znanych skutków ubocznych). *'L5x' - wprowadzone w 2185; Adepci to osoby wyposażone w ten rodzaj implantu. *'L5N' - opracowane w 2185; Szturmowcy wyposażeni są w ten rodzaj implantu. Biotyczni Ekstremiści Niektórzy niestabilni ludzcy biotycy z własnych powodów odwrócili się plecami od galaktycznej społeczności. Wiele osób z implantami L2 z powodu swoich problemów zdrowotnych i braku wsparcia lub cierpią starając się osiągnąć swój pełny potencjał jako biotycy, są dość wrogo nastawieni do Przymierza i czasem starają się podjąć bezpośrednie działania. Inni biotycy uwierzyli, że Przymierze ich porzuciło, zamiast walczyć, by się odegrać, szukają osoby, która mogłaby być ich przywódcą. Kilku fanatyków (najgroźniejsi), wierzą, iż biotycy są "ewolucją ludzkości" i ich talenty z natury są lepsze od innych ludzi. Obcy biotycy thumb|250px *Asari - wszystkie posiadają naturalne zdolności biotyczne, choć nie wszystkie decydują się rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Te, które przechodzą szkolenia zazwyczaj wykazują ogromne zdolności. Nie wymagają implantów, aby efektywnie wykorzystać biotykę, ani nie potrzebują specjalnego przeszkolenia do nabywania świadomej kontroli nerwowej; ich fizjologia reprodukcyjna daje im tę umiejętność od urodzenia. Zdolności biotyczne są obowiązkowe dla Asari które chcą przejść do służby wojskowej. *Batarianie - istnieje kilku batariańskich biotyków, którzy zostali przeszkoleni jako strażnicy uderzeniowi. *Zbieracze - wszyscy zbieracze posiadają ukryty biotyczny potencjał, który aktywuje się, gdy Generał Zbieraczy przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem i umysłem, przekształcając w potężnych i niebezpiecznych przeciwników. *Drelle - drellski zabójca Thane Krios jest biotykiem. Wielu innych Drelli przyłączyło się do wali przeciw żniwiarzom walcząc jako adepci czy szturmowcy. *Kroganie - kilku krogańskich biotyków jest bardzo silnuch i często trenują, aby stać się czempionem jak Skarr czy Wrex. Przed Genofagium, kroganin o zdolnościach biotycznych, który wstąpił do wojska, szybko robił karierę; pozostali żołnierze byli pełni podziwu oraz strachu przed nimi. Kroganin opracował procedurę chirurgiczną, która była w stanie przyznać zdolności biotyczne, lecz sama operacja miała bardzo wysoki współczynnik śmiertelności, więc procedura została umorzona po Genofagium *Proteanie - Javik jest proteańskim biotykiem. Poza tym nie wiadomo jak powszechni byli biotycy wśród Protean przed ich zagładą. *Quarianie - zgodnie ze słowami Tali quariańscy biotycy to rzadkość. Przypuszcza się, że wynika to z ich trybu życia na pokładach statków. Pierwiastek zero jest tak rzadkim zasobem, który prawdopodobnie jest zbyt cenny, aby zostać "wypalone" na rozpalenie biotycznego potencjału Quarian. *Raknii - Rachni Brood Warrior przejawiają zdolności biotyczne. *Salarianie - salariańscy biotycy są niezwykli i bardzo cenieni. Salariańskie wojsko nie wykorzystuje ich na pierwszej linii frontu, lecz są w służbach wywiadowczych. *Turianie - turiańscy biotycy również są rzadcy i zwykle niewiele mocniejsi niż ludzki biotyk z implantem L3. Znane moce biotyczne Mass Effect Legenda: P – początkowa; O – do odblokowania * Bariera – adept (P), naukowiec asari (P), strażnik (P), szturmowiec (O), krogański czempion (P) * Osobliwość – adept (O), naukowiec asari (O) * Odkształcenie – adept (P), naukowiec asari (P), szturmowiec (P), krogański czempion (P) * Podniesienie – adept (O), naukowiec asari (O), strażnik (O), szturmowiec (O) * Rzut – adept (P), naukowiec asari (P), strażnik (P), szturmowiec (P), krogański czempion (O) * Zastój – adept (O), naukowiec asari (O), strażnik (O), krogański czempion (O) Mass Effect 2 Legenda: P – początkowa; O – do odblokowania; L – po zyskaniu lojalności; ZT – zaawansowany trening * Amunicja odkształcająca – gracz (ZT), Obiekt Zero (L) * Bariera – agent Cerberusa (L), gracz (ZT) * Dominacja – ardat-yakshi (L), gracz (ZT) * Ciśnięcie – gracz (ZT), oficer Cerberusa (L) * Fala uderzeniowa – adept (O), Obiekt Zero (P), szturmowiec (O) * Odkształcenie – adept (P), drellski zabójca (O), naukowiec asari (O), oficer Cerberusa (O), strażnik (O), * Osobliwość – adept (P), naukowiec asari (O) * Przyciągnięcie – adept (O), agent Cerberusa (P), ardat-yakshi (O), egzekutorka asari (O), Obiekt Zero (O), szturmowiec (O) * Rzut – adept (O), agent Cerberusa (P), ardat-yakshi (O), egzekutorka asari (O), Obiekt Zero (O), szturmowiec (O) * Spustoszenie – egzekutorka asari (L), gracz (ZT) * Szarża – szturmowiec (P) * Zastój – gracz (ZT), naukowiec asari (L) Mass Effect 3 Legenda: P – początkowa; ZT – zaawansowany trening; M – multiplayer * Amunicja odkształcająca – Liara T'Soni (P), gracz (ZT) * Bariera – Kaidan Alenko (P), gracz (ZT), krogański wódz-w-boju (M) * Ciemny kanał – Javik (P), gracz (ZT) * Ciśnięcie – Javik (P), gracz (ZT) * Fala uderzeniowa – adept (P), szturmowiec (P), ludzki adept (M), ludzki szturmowiec (M), batariański strażnik (M) * Granat kasetowy – adept (P), drellski adept (M), drellski szturmowiec (M), vorch strażnik (M) * Granat podnoszący – strażnik (P), Javik (P), krogański strażnik (M), asari szturmowiec (M) * Nowa – szturmowiec (P), ludzki szturmowiec (M) * Odkształcenie – adept (P), strażnik (P), Liara T'Soni (P), ludzki adept (M), adeptka asari (M), ludzki strażnik (M), turiański strażnik (M) * Osobliwość – adept (P), Liara T'Soni (P), ludzki adept (M) * Rzut – adept (P), strażnik (P), adeptka asari (M), ludzki strażnik (M) * Zastój – Liara T'Soni (P), gracz (ZT), adeptka asari (M), asari szturmowiec (M) Znani biotycy * Kaidan Alenko *Matka Aethyta *Saren Arterius *Matka Benezja *Helena Blake *Dahlia Dantius *Nick Donahue *Randall Ezno *Gillian Grayson *Alestia Iallis *Jack *Javik *Julia *Thane Krios *Miranda Lawson *Aria T'Loak *Hendel Mitra *Morinth *Rahna *Samara *komandor Shepard *Shiala i klony *sierżant Kaira Stirling *Skarr *Jacob Taylor *dr Liara T'Soni *Urdnot Wrex *Tela Vasir *komandor Vyrnnus *kapitan Wasea *Nyreen Kandros Ciekawostki * W języku angielskim słowo "biotic" znaczy tyle, co żywy, "odnoszący się do organizmów żywych".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/biotic * Terminy "L2" i "L3", w uniwersum Mass Effect oznaczające implanty wzmacniające moce biotyczne, pojawiają się również w serii powieści Lensman Edwarda Elmera Smitha, gdzie oznaczają osoby, które przeszły drugą lub trzecią formację treningu mentalnego. Referencje de:Biotik en:Biotics es:Biótica fi:Biotia fr:Biotique it:Biotica nl:Biotics ru:Биотика uk:Біотика Kategoria:Technologie Kategoria:Biotycy Kategoria:Biotyka